Uma Solitária Trilha de Esperança
by Kiannah
Summary: A rememoração de um longo e solitário caminho percorrido por Aragorn, desde sua época como Throrongil, capitão de Minas Tirith até Aragorn Elessar Telcontar, rei de Gondor. Desafio de Amigo Secreto - Tolkien Group.


_**Uma solitária trilha de esperança.**_

Algumas notas:

Apêndice B – O Conto dos Anos (Cronologia das Terras do Oeste) – A Terceira Era – pág. 379:

_2953 – Saruman se retira para Isengard, que toma como sua e fortifica. Sentindo ciúme e medo de Gandalf, coloca espiões para vigiar todos os seus movimentos, e percebe o seu interesse pelo Condado. Logo começa a manter agentes em Bri e na Quarta Sul._

_2957 – 2980 – Aragorn compreende as longas jornadas de sua vida errante. Sob o disfarce de Thorongil, serve tanto a Thengel de Rohan como a Ecthelion II de Gondor._

_Umbar é mais uma vez atacada e o Capitão do porto é vencido._

_2976 – Denethor casa-se com Finduilas, filha de Adrahil, de Dol Amroth._

_2978 – Nasce Boromir, filho de Denethor II._

_2980 – Aragorn entra em Lórien e lá encontra outra vez Arwen Undóminel. Aragorn lhe dá o Anel de Barahir e eles se comprometem sobre a Colina de Cerin Amroth._

_* * * * *_

_Baranor – pai de Berengor, da guarda de Minas Tirith e avô de Bergil. – RdR – pág 19_

_Feudos do Sul – Aliados de Gondor: Lossanarch, Vale do Ringló, Morthond, Anfalas, Lamedon, Ethir Anduin, Pinnath Gelin e Dol Amroth._

_Por quase 30 anos Aragorn trabalhou na causa contra sauron, e tornou-se amigo de Gandalf o sábio, do qual ganhou muita sabedoria. Com ele fez muitas viagens perigosas, mas enquanto os anos se passavam viajava sozinho com mais freqüência. Seus caminhos eram longos e difíceis, e ele assumiu uma aparência rústica, a não ser quando casualmente sorria; mesmo assim os homens o consideravam digno de honra, como um rei no exílio, nos momentos em que ele não escondia sua verdadeira aparência. Pois ele circulava sob muitos disfarces, e obteve fama sob muitos nomes. Cavalgou com o exército de rohirrim, lutou para o Senhor de Gondor por terra e mar, e depois, na hora da vitória, desapareceu para não ser mais visto pelos homens do oeste, e viajou pelo distante leste e pelas profundezas do sul, explorando os corações dos homens bons e maus, e revelando os planos e estratégias dos servidores de Sauron._

_Assim acabou se tornando o mais resistente dos homens vivos, habilidoso em seus ofícios e erudito nas suas tradições, e apesar disso era mais do que eles; pois tinha a sabedoria dos elfos, e havia uma luz em seus olhos que, quando acendia, poucos podiam suportar. Seu rosto era triste e austero por causa do destino que lhe fora imposto, e apesar disso a esperança sempre morou nas profundezas de seu coração, do qual a alegria às vezes jorrava com uma fonte jorra de uma rocha. – O Retorno do Rei – Apêndice – Anais dos reis e Governantes – parte V – "Aqui segue-se uma Parte da História de Aragorn e Arwen" – pág. 347_

_Entre aspas - periodo presente. (Trechos baseados em A Sociedade do Anel (livro e filme), As Duas Torres e O Retorno do Rei.)_

_Em itálico – rememorações._

**1 – Primeiro Passo Cheio de Receios.**

"...Depois de tantos dias de longa caminhada e exaustivas vigílias, o cansaço encontrava seu fim. Estavam seguros. Estavam em Lórien, sobre a proteção das árvores de folhas douradas e os arcos silenciosos e certeiros dos elfos. Mais do que isso, estavam na companhia de amigos e aliados.

A lua, que não podia ser vista, alcançava lentamente o ponto mais alto da abóbada negra, assim como cansaço que vagarosamente fazia com que os integrantes da sociedade do anel se entregassem ao sono. Colchões macios e mantas finas, mas quentes, sobre a relva e murmúrios em uma língua tão antiga e bela embalavam um a um. Hobbits, elfo e anão.

Somente os homens ainda adiavam a entrega ao merecido descanso. Boromir relutava, tentando encontrar alguma paz de espírito, pois parecia que os elfos, habilidosos, haviam roubado o que ainda lhe restava. Permanecia sentado a alguns passos do restante do grupo. Seus olhos permaneciam fixos no ar com um misto de medo e confusão. Sentimentos que pouco conhecia e muito menos desejava sentir. Nada o acalmaria, enquanto estivesse naquela terra. A conversa que haviam tido há poucos minutos, antes de tudo se aquietar, não o havia confortado. O poder da Senhora Galadriel era de fato maior do que qualquer lenda ou conto que os mais velhos haviam dito quando era criança...Não havia como encontrar descanso naquelas terras e, com esse pensamento permanecia, distraído de seus companheiros adormecidos.

O primogênito de Denethor daria tudo para estar em Minas Tirith, com seus soldados, observando o luar que cobria os Campos do Pelennor, o vento suave e salgado que de vez em quando lhe era agraciado, vindo do sul, das terras além-mar. Daria tudo para estar mais uma vez no esplendor da cidade branca, onde conhecia cada dobra de esquina, cada morador, cada intenção e reação ao seu redor...

_- Descanse um pouco. Estas fronteiras são bem protegidas._ – Era Aragorn que se aproximava mais uma vez. Não havia passado despercebido ao dúnedain o comportamento incerto e confuso do capitão de Gondor. Estava disposto a tentar trazer alguma paz àquele homem. Como tantas vezes já fizera no passado, com outros dúnedain, rohirrim e gondorianos.

_- Para mim, não haverá descanso._ – respondeu Boromir, sem esconder sua inquietação. - _Eu ouvi a voz dela dentro de minha cabeça. Ela falou de meu pai e da queda de Gondor. Ela me disse... que ainda há esperança. Mas eu não consigo enxergá-la. Faz tempo que perdemos a esperança._ – confidenciou Boromir, enquanto sua voz fraquejava levemente diante das memórias que lhe sacudiam por dentro. _ - O meu pai é um homem nobre. Mas o reinado dele está fraquejando...e nosso povo perdeu a fé. Ele ainda espera que eu conserte as coisas, e eu o faria. Assim, veria a glória de Gondor restaurada. – _continuou Boromir, virando-se para Aragorn, que ouvia com atenção, embora soubesse há muito tempo o que acontecia naquele reino. Doía-lhe saber o destino que aquelas terras trilhavam. Gondor já não era a mesma terra, governada por Ecthelion.

_- Você já viu isso, Aragorn?_ – e o capitão de Gondor recuperou a atenção do dunedain com mais algumas de suas lembranças. _– A Torre Branca de Ecthelion. Ela resplandece como um espigão de pérola e prata. As suas bandeiras tremulavam alto na brisa da manhã. Você já foi chamado ao lar pelo som de cornetas de prata?_

_- Eu vi a Cidade Branca, há muito tempo._

_- Um dia desses nossos caminhos nos levarão até lá. E o sentinela da torre proclamará que os Senhores de Gondor voltaram!_

A Cidade Branca, pensou Aragorn. Tal e qual a descrição de Boromir, era como a havia visto há muitos anos atrás..."

_...Era um dia claro e de céu muito limpo. Passava do meio dia e, conforme havia lhe informado Barador, Aragorn, ou Thorongil, como era chamado agora nas terras do Leste antes das terras da Sombra, deveria apresentar-se o mais rápido possível ao Regente. _

_Por esse motivo, terminara imediatamente seus últimos afazeres, dera as últimas ordens a seus homens e agora aguardava pacientemente pelo Regente, caminhando por entre as sombras frescas dos jardins que cercavam a Casa dos Reis. Mas que, já por longos anos, estava temporariamente era ocupada pelos Regentes de Gondor. Não havia mais rei ou, até aquele momento, não havia um que fosse digno de ocupar o lugar que havia sido de tantos desde Elendil até a interrupção da linhagem dos reis com o desaparecimento de Eärnur diante dos portões de Minas Morgul._

_A cada passo dado naquele lugar, palavras que não eram suas, marcas e imagens, se confrontavam com Aragorn. A própria cidadela no sétimo nível da cidade, vigiada dia após dia, aguardando pacientemente o retorno da soberania dos homens do Oeste. A árvore branca, ou o que restava ainda dela, e que lutava para sobreviver diante de dias sombrios resumia-se a um tronco esguio e esbranquiçado, definhando lentamente, enquanto galhos finos e retorcidos simulavam uma triste coroa, vazios de suas alvas pétalas._

– "_A árvore dos Reis..." foi o que pensou quando passara a lado desta. A Torre Branca, alta e imponente, que confrontava, diariamente, os esporões negros erguidos na linha escurecida do horizonte ao leste das terras._

_Aragorn não podia se conter. Caminhava enquanto pensamentos iam e vinham. O confronto que tivera ao penetrar mais uma vez naquele lugar, fora por hora deixado de lado por pensamentos não menos importantes: A sua partida de Imladris, deixando a família que o acolhera e retribuíra igualmente seu amor e devoção; a mãe, que agora vivia sozinha, recolhida em suas próprias dores e lembranças; seus leais amigos e seguidores dúnedain que aguardavam um dia o seu retorno, depois os homens das Terras dos Cavaleiros. Rohan. Lá, todos, inclusive Thengel, o rei rohirrim, lhe confiaram muitas vidas para serem defendidas e lideradas. _

_E agora, por pouco mais de dois anos, gozava da posição de capitão do Regente Ecthelion. Não deveria, como sempre pensara, deixar-se impressionar ou deixar que o orgulho lhe tomasse conta, por causa dos elogios que muitas vezes recebia, mas ficava satisfeito, e na verdade feliz quanto Ecthelion, em poucos, senão raros, mas bons momentos, dizia ter-lhe em alta conta, acima de todos os outros capitães. Naqueles tempos, pouco lhe fazia sorrir e sentir-se feliz. As responsabilidades que a cada dia eram colocadas em seus ombros tornavam-se cada vez mais pesadas e eram tão mais importantes._ "Os dias estão escurecendo, e muito está por vir."_ Disse-lhe Elrond. Haviam tido uma conversa muito importante da noite que antecedeu sua partida de Imladris, ainda sem volta, mas nem por isso, Aragorn e Elrond deixaram de se despedir carinhosamente._

_Pensando nisso ainda e permitindo-se sorrir, longe de todos os olhos, Aragorn apoiou-se na amurada e observou os campos distantes do Pelennor, perdendo-se nos campos dourados que se estendiam por milhas._

_- É realmente uma bela vista daqui de cima, Capitão. Eu mesmo perco-me observando os campos e as estradas que seguem para o oeste. A estrada para o Oeste é sempre um bom caminho para se olhar, não acha? É o caminho de casa para muitos...e o caminho para curar dores e saudades... – comentou o Regente parando ao lado do dúnedain._

_- Meu Senhor Ecthelion – voltou-se rapidamente Aragorn para o senhor de cabelos já grisalhos que se postava ao seu lado. – Perdoe-me, pois creio que me deixei perder pela vista e pelo que ocorria à minha volta._

_- Este é um momento em que o peguei desprevenido da atenção à tudo que acontece ao seu redor? _

_- Certamente... – respondeu Aragorn, repreendendo-se mentalmente pela desatenção. Isso tantas outras vezes já havia acontecido e terminado em traquinagens executadas com exímio sucesso pelos filhos de Elrond. Entretanto não podia discordar do Regente. O caminho para o qual olhava e no qual havia se perdido era o que o levaria para casa, mas não o que curaria todas as suas dores. – Certamente, meu Senhor. _

_- É justo que isso aconteça às vezes... – respondeu Ecthelion. – Mas agora que o interrompi,acompanhe-me pois a juventude já não me vale de muita coisa. Sentemo-nos à sombra para discutirmos assuntos que prenderão nossa atenção por longas horas. Pedi que Denethor se juntasse a nós e logo estará aqui, espero._

_Aragorn então, oferecendo o apoio solicitado, escoltou o velho regente até um canto, onde bancos de pedra e madeira claras o acolheriam e não seriam interrompidos._

_- Agora me diga, Capitão. – iniciou o Regente, enquanto sentava-se sem pressa. - Você retornou há dois dias do porto de Pelargir, alertando-nos sobre a movimentação dos corsários de Umbar, sobre estarem próximos, ora navegando em nosso rio, ora rondando nossas praias. Planejam, possivelmente, mais um ataque aos nossos feudos no Sul? Ou a ambição que rege seus líderes está cada vez maior? Devemos nos preocupar mais do que nos últimos tempos?_

_- Meu senhor, minha resposta se mantém a mesma desde meus primeiros dias em Gondor. – prostrou-se Aragorn diante do regente, como se daquela maneira ilustrasse sua determinação e credo em sua avaliação. - Se Sauron declarar guerra a Gondor, ele terá o apoio incondicional dos corsários. Por um lado, em Osgiliath, seremos atacados pelos exércitos saídos de Minas Morgul e Mordor e por outro lado, pelo sul, corsários, com suas esquadras, nos atacarão, vindos pelo Anduin. Por esse caminho varrerão o que encontrarem. Em dois dias, com a correnteza forte e um vento vindo do sul, eles estarão nestas terras, diante de nossos portões. E não poderemos contar com o auxílio dos feudos. Morthond, Anfalas, Pinnath Gelin, Dol Amroth terão seus soldados ocupados defendendo suas terras. Não haverá tempo para nos unir e rechaçar os ataques, chegando ao Pelennor._

_- Compreendo suas preocupações, Capitão. – respondeu Ecthelion. – Nossa saída seria buscar uma ajuda desesperada no Norte, onde apenas há os elfos com seus próprios problemas ou no Oeste, onde estão nossos amigos de Rohan...A aliança forjada entre os dois reinos, durante a regência de Cirion, ainda prevalece._

_- Os rohirrim já têm seu quinhão de problemas e o maior deles é Saruman com seus freqüentes ataques._

_- Não devemos temer Saruman. – disse Denethor, surgindo de um portal de pedra próximo e já interferindo na conversa, pois durante sua chegada ouvira o suficiente para se opor a Thorongil. – Ele ainda pertence ao Conselho Branco e merece nossa total confiança. Assim como você, capitão, confia naquele mago cinzento que anda por toda a Terra Média sem parar, eu permaneço com minha confiança em Saruman. Líder do Conselho do qual o lembrei a poucos. – completou com certa dose de rispidez. _

_Todos em Minas Tirith já tinham ouvido falar ou conheciam muito bem das divergências que Thorongil e Denethor travavam devido à confiança que era depositada nos magos e na maioria das ocasiões. Para a inconformidade de Denethor e certo alívio para Thorongil, o Regente procurava conselhos e a sabedoria do mago cinzento. _

_- O fato, meu filho Denethor e capitão Thorongil, é que não estamos aqui para discutir a lealdade dos magos e nossas preferências. Deixemos por hora este assunto e retomemos o que é de maior urgência. – interrompeu e finalizou Ecthelion, reduzindo a olhares o assunto sobre os magos._

_- Os corsários de Umbar. – completou Denethor._

_- E sua constante navegação na costa e suas infiltrações até as proximidades do porto de Pelargir. – concordou Aragorn, finalmente buscando um assento ao lado do Regente._

_- Não podemos atacá-los abertamente! Repito o que lhe disse na primeira vez que o assunto foi começado há dois dias. Seria uma declaração de guerra. – observou Denethor, buscando a concordância do pai. – Guerra que estamos evitando iniciar, ao menos agora. Não podemos entrar em guerra agora!_

_- Seria um desafio a eles...Uma declaração de guerra sim...Mas será pior se eles se aliarem a Sauron. Quando este partir do Morannon, proclamará mais uma vez guerra contra Gondor. As grandes alianças forjadas no passado não existem mais, assim como seu poderio. Seremos o primeiro alvo de Sauron. Sua ira contra nós é alimentada há muitos anos, meu senhor Denethor. – respondeu Thorongil, levantando-se e repisando as folhas secas que cobriam o caminho entre as pedras e o gramado verde, escurecido pelas sombras das árvores. Peço ao menos, meus senhores, que convoquem um conselho com seus capitães e que discutamos este assunto. Devemos mostrar que Gondor não está com seu exército enfraquecido...Adormecido!! Estudemos a possibilidade de descermos até Umbar para destruir suas frotas...Ou – hesitou um pouco diante dos olhares que lhe eram dirigidos. – Ou então que ao menos me permitam descer com um grupo suficientemente grande para proteger Pelargir nos próximos tempos. Na pior das hipóteses, na ocasião de um ataque, podemos atrasá-los enquanto que pelo caminho até Minas Tirith, alguma força pode ser organizada. – Thorongil sabia que não podia forçar uma decisão naquele momento, muito menos quando Denethor se opunha tão ferozmente á questão._

_O filho do regente mostrava toda sua silenciosa oposição enquanto balançava, de forma negativa, a cabeça e aguardava, esperançoso, que seu pai concordasse. Acreditava que definitivamente não era a hora de atacar os corsários. E mandar um grupo para guardar Pelargir seria tolice. Tão poucos soldados já haviam em Gondor, dispersos em proteger Osgiliath e Minas Tirith que eram mais importantes. Não podiam espalhá-los mais ainda, enviando um punhado para o sul._

_Ia o Regente dar uma resposta aos dois homens, visivelmente ansiosos, quando se calou ao ouvir uma risada infantil, vinda de um arco de pedras a poucos metros dali. Sons como aqueles eram cada vez mais difíceis de serem escutados e muito mais apreciados, como uma música ou o cantar dos raros rouxinóis que ainda ousavam viver naquelas terras. Então o silêncio retornou, permitindo a Ecthelion dar sua resposta._

_- Convocaremos o conselho e todos os capitães. Discutiremos a possibilidade, – disse enquanto voltava- se, com o dedo em riste, para cada um dos dois homens sentados em bancos opostos, em sinal de atenção. – Prestem a atenção Capitães, a possibilidade de destacarmos um grupo de homens para proteger Pelargir. É o que posso fazer neste momento por vocês dois. Denethor, peço que você tome a responsabilidade de convocar todos o conselho para nos reunirmos o mais rápido possível. – e a discussão foi rapidamente encerrada por mais um riso infantil que se aproximava rapidamente. _

_Logo o riso e murmúrios em tom carinhoso e brincalhão tomaram formas. A forma de um menininho e sua mãe, observados pelos três homens. A conversa séria entre os Senhores de Gondor havia sido encerrada para dar lugar as brincadeiras e à observação do pequeno que se encantava toda vez que visitava o jardim do avô._

_- Pequeno Boromir! – chamou Ecthelion, resgatando a pouca atenção do menino que não deixava de mirar o pai ainda com o semblante carregado e sério. _

_Denethor ainda estava sentado, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e mirando o chão á sua volta. Estava inconformado com o rumo da conversa e como conseqüência de tal. Ao que lhe parecia, teria que ir atrás de cada membro do conselho para que se reunissem no final da tarde, e convencê-los a fim de que uma tolice não fosse cometida. Depois de um longo suspiro e aceitando que não havias alternativas e razões para contestar a decisão do pai, voltou-se para seu pequenino primogênito, a quem amava tanto, e talvez mais até, que à própria esposa._

_- Meu pequenino guerreiro! – e levantou-se, caminhando de braços abertos de encontro ao filho que esticava seus curtos bracinhos, ainda no colo da mãe._

_Não havia muito que fazer naquele momento e Ecthelion e Thorongil limitaram-se a observar à cena familiar._

_Possivelmente, até aquele momento, parecia a Thorongil estar fadado a dividir seu tempo entre conquistar a autorização de partir para Pelargir e lembrar daqueles que estavam tão distantes, e mais, daqueles que tão pouco conhecera, como seu próprio pai. O destino havia lhe negado tantos momentos como aquele, com a ausência de seu pai, morto por orcs. E, no entanto, lhe propiciara momentos inesquecíveis, como as incontáveis horas e dias em que esteve na companhia de Elrond, a quem considerava um pai, e dos gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir, seus queridos irmãos. Como estariam agora? Elladan e Elrohir continuariam em sua sina de vingança contra orcs, caçando-os e matando-os? Há quantos anos não os via? Por Eru que estivessem bem e que mais uma chance lhe fosse concedida para reencontrá-los. E sua doce Arwen? Como estaria a Estrela mais bela de Imladris?_

_Ainda assim, admirava-se em ver como Denethor, sempre tão sério, orgulhoso e austero, quase se transformava em um garoto perto do filho, sempre brincando e distraindo o pequeno Boromir, como naquele momento em que o segurava e apontava para os pássaros que planavam calmamente no céu azul ou quando colocava-o no colo e contava histórias fantásticas e encantadoras que outrora haviam feito parte da infância de grandes guerreiros e senhores de tantos reinos, distantes, lendários ou caídos._

_- Meu senhor Thorongil...- chamou Finduilas, trazendo o dúnedain de volta ao presente. – Perdoe-me...talvez tenha interrompido algum pensamento importante, chamando-o uma segunda vez..._

_- Eu que devo pedir-lhe desculpas minha Senhora, por não prestar mais atenção..._

_- Nosso bom Capitão hoje está se dando o prazer de perder-se em pensamentos...enquanto ainda pode... – respondeu Ecthelion, arrancando um riso sem graça de Thorongil._

_- O que a Senhora me dizia? – indagou Thorongil, procurando dar mais atenção a Finduilas, que, no momento, deixava o filho aos cuidados do marido a mantinha-se de braço dado ao sogro._

_- Dizia...Espero que desta vez o senhor permaneça mais tempo em Minas Tirith, tendo assim, algumas horas, se possível for e se isso não atrapalhar suas tarefas, para me contar o que acontece nas terras do Sul, em especial em Dol Amroth, de onde tenho muita saudade. – Os olhos de Finduilas brilhavam quando falava de Dol Amroth, mas apenas aqueles que a conheciam e podiam olhar bem dentro da alma, podiam perceber que aquele brilho era mais do que de saudade. Era de dor. Mesmo amando muito Denethor e sendo amada por todos de Minas Tirith. Era doloroso a Finduilas permanecer na cidade de pedra, nas bordas da escuridão do leste e não poder se entregar aos vales verdes, acariciados pela brisa salgada do mar._

_- Dol Amroth continua sendo muito bem guardada por seu pai Adrahil...- respondeu Thorongil antes de ser interrompido mais uma vez por Denethor, que se aproximava abraçado ao filho. – E suas praias continuam tão belas quanto antes. Todos trabalham para que permaneçam assim até que a Senhora retorne para uma visita assim, disse-me seu pai._

_- Fique com nosso pequeno, Finduilas. – Denethor dando um beijo no filho, entregou-o aos cuidados da mãe. – Agora devo partir em busca de nossos capitães e conselheiros até o final desta tarde. – completou enquanto mirava Thorongil. – Meu pai, permita-me ir. – e fez uma pequena reverência ao pai, aguardando sua resposta._

_- Vá Denethor e antes do final do dia resolveremos esta questão, dando lugar a outras mais, para as quais preciso do auxílio de vocês dois. – Ecthelion despediu-se do filho e voltou-se rapidamente para Thorongil. – Por favor, permaneça, pois ainda quero discutir alguns assuntos pendentes do último relatório que me entregou após seu retorno. Mas não antes de passar alguns minutos com meu neto. – disse, enquanto Finduilas colocava a criança no chão, libertando-o para dar alguns passinhos pelo gramado próximo._

_Por algum tempo permaneceram em silêncio, rindo apenas das reações de Boromir, quando este fazia alguma descoberta magnífica no gramado ou quando caia sentado e levantava-se vagarosamente para começar a andar novamente._

_- Tongil! – então chamou o pequeno, apoiando-se nos joelhos de Thorongil e rindo em seguida. Sua voz era musical e a pronúncia errada do nome do capitão causava risos a todos. – Tongil! – repetia._

_- Este pequeno é bastante teimoso e tem uma grande disposição... – observou a mãe, enquanto Boromir ainda se apoiava nos joelhos de Thorongil._

_- Que será gasta com grande proveito quando se tornar um guerreiro de Gondor e Capitão de Minas Tirith. – disse Thorongil enquanto observava o menino, apoiado em seus joelhos._

**2 – Queda e Recuperação.**

"...Em alguns momentos, durante a viagem desde Imladris, era difícil para Aragorn acreditar que aquela criança que rira e brincara tanto a seus pés e aos pés do avô, enquanto conversavam, havia se tornado um grandioso capitão de Gondor, embora, em alguns momentos, fosse muito fácil associar as duas imagens pelo brilho no olhar. Era o mesmo brilho que aparecia diante de qualquer descoberta, o primeiro contato com algo desconhecido e que não podia ser dominado. E a maneira como Boromir falava de Minas Tirith e de seu povo continha a mesma paixão que dominava a voz de Ecthelion, quando este precisava discursar sobre o reino e a cidade. Avô e neto, Aragorn sabia, tinham passado pouco tempo juntos, pouco mais que cinco anos, quando Ecthelion deixou os círculos do mundo e uniu-se, quem poderia dizer ou afirmar, talvez a Eru Iluvatar..."

_Pelargir era um porto tranquilo naquela noite. E como nos últimos quinze dias, desde que Thorongil e seus homens haviam chegado de Minas Tirith com a missão de guardar o porto de possíveis ataques cometidos pelos corsários._

_Boatos de navios pelas costas, embarcações menores atacando as cidades à beira do Anduin eram freqüentes, principalmente entre os mercadores que visitavam as tavernas de Pelargir. Mas pelo que parecia, não passavam disso: boatos._

_Por voto do conselho, todos, de certa maneira convencidos por Denethor, havia sido decidido que Umbar ainda não deveria ser atacada e tudo o que Ecthelion permitiu, foi que Thorongil rumasse com parte de seus homens para Pelargir. Se fosse necessário então, e o pior acontecesse como temia Thorongil, deveriam então fazer o possível para avisar Minas Tirith._

_Ainda assim, freqüentemente o pensamento de um possível ataque rondava Thorongil. Talvez os corsários tivessem sido avisados que Pelargir havia recebido reforço de Minas Tirith e assim estariam se preparando de modo cauteloso e elaborado para um ataque. Ou então, tivesse o capitão se apressado em seu julgamento._

_A taverna onde estava Thorongil e alguns de seus homens, acompanhados pelo chefe da guarda de Pelargir, estava quase vazia. Boa parte dos mercadores havia se recolhido para mais uma noite de sono, e outros visitantes, já haviam partido, com sua cota de curiosidade sobre o sul, saciada._

_- Talvez seja hora de todos irem dormir. – disse Faranor, chefe da guarda do porto, levantando e tomando o último gole de cerveja que restava em sua caneca. A tranqüilidade que caia na sobre a cidade era visível em seus olhos já sonolentos. – Haverá homens por toda a cidade, fazendo a guarda. Todos os outros, inclusive o senhor, Capitão Thorongil, podem descansar. Assim como eu irei._

_- Agradeço, Faranor. - e acompanhado por alguns homens, levantou-se Thorongil, buscando a capa surrada que costumava usar sobre o uniforme de Minas Tirith. – Mas vou adiar um pouco mais meu descanso. Ficarei em paz assim que rondar os homens que destaquei para acompanhar a guarda da cidade esta noite._

_- É realmente um homem incansável, Capitão – observou Faranor, segurando o outro à frente pelos ombros. – Se em todo o reino de Gondor houvesse mais homens como você, sei que não nos sentiríamos tão ameaçados como nestes dias...e realmente poderíamos dormir tranquilos, sem que nossas espadas fossem nossas companheiras na cama. Quem nos dera então,se tivéssemos nosso rei mais uma vez._

_Diante do último comentário de Faranor, Thorongil apenas meneou a cabeça como se concordasse, então se despediu e partiu para fora da taverna, seguido por seus homens._

_Pouco podia ser visto pelas ruelas que se cruzavam intrincadas, pois a iluminação era pouca. Archotes e lamparinas eram mal distribuídos, e as luzes que escapavam das frestas das janelas eram de pouco, senão nenhuma serventia. E não havia luar naquela noite, pois Tilion em sua inconstância, mostrava-se parcialmente e encoberto por nuvens pesadas. Era o prenúncio de chuva no dia seguinte. Observando isso, Thorongil fechou mais ainda a capa e apertou o passo. Estava na companhia de mais três homens, pois todos os outros já haviam se retirado. Faltavam apenas dois postos para então cumprir suas tarefas e, então, como Faranor havia observado, poderia descansar um pouco. _

_E realmente estava cansado. As pernas fraquejavam às vezes em obedecer-lhe e os ombros estavam cada vez mais encurvados. Sem falar no sono que lhe perseguia em algumas horas do dia enquanto à noite lhe escapulia, dando lugar a diversos pensamentos. Nos últimos dias martelava em sua mente a discussão que tivera na última noite em Minas Tirith. O conselho já havia terminado e Thorongil estava um pouco desapontado por sua iniciativa de atacar Umbar não ter sido aceita. Denethor, aproveitando-se desse desapontamento, reforçou sua oposição ao que para ele era "uma idéia fixa em começar uma guerra dispensável." _

_Ficava furioso só de lembrar como Denethor havia lhe dirigido a palavra. Denethor havia deixado de lado toda sua diplomacia, abandonado sua posição como futuro regente, atento ao que seus homens lhe diziam, e acusado Thorongil de aspirar uma guerra...dispensável. Thorongil balançava a cabeça, recriminado as lembranças daquele encontro._

_Teria continuado com aquelas lembranças do passado, silencioso na caminhada com seus companheiros, se não tivesse ouvido gritos ao longe. Vinham da direção da qual se afastavam. E quando se voltaram para a mesma direção viram que, no lugar do breu que inundava também a cidade, havia clarões._

_- Ai, Eru Ilúvatar, o que agora abala a noite desta terra? Devemos retornar e rápido! – disse, enquanto corria seguido pelos homens._

_E a visão que teve ao chegar do outro lado do porto, tempos depois, não o assombrava, pois a preocupação que crescia em sua mente nos últimos tempos, agora diante de seus olhos, tomava forma. Barcos atracavam no porto e homens saltavam sobre os poucos guardas que estavam por ali e destruíam o que cruzasse seus caminhos._

_Labaredas cresciam e engoliam as casas mais próximas, assim como os grandes depósitos e pequenos prédios construídos ali. Flechas começavam a cruzar o ar, enquanto as lâminas se chocavam umas contra as outras._

_- Os corsários! – gritavam alguns homens, enquanto corriam, ocupados em deter os invasores e outros tentavam desesperados impedir que o fogo se espalhasse mais comprometendo as cargas tão preciosas para o norte de Gondor._

_**- **__**Nan Belain! Hy telir... (Pelos Valar! Eles estão vindo...)**__ – exclamou Thorongil, completamente imerso na cena que via e deixando escapar o que lhe era importante não revelar. Logo percebeu o deslize que cometera e voltou-se então para um dos homens que, parado a seu lado, o encarava surpreendido por ouvir seu capitão falando em uma língua que em algum lugar sabia ser dos elfos, e não dos homens que vinham de Rohan, assim acreditava. - Vá e chame Faranor! – voltou-se, ordenando ao homem e dando-lhe algo para pensar e fazer. - Chame todos os outros homens! Precisamos de ajuda! – gritou, rumando para o meio da luta que começava a ser travada. _

_Logo no início desviou-se de um corsário, impedindo que sua espada curva e curta lhe talhasse o rosto. Rapidamente matou o homem que o atacava e se adiantou, atacando e matando outros invasores. Sua mente esvaziava-se dos pensamentos que lhe haviam ocorrido até agora, para preocupar-se em impedir que Pelargir caísse, ou, ao menos, segurar aquele ataque até que um mensageiro fosse enviado a Minas Tirith. Tal qual o que lhe havia sido ordenado pelo regente. E aprovado por Denethor._

_Não eram muitos os corsários, mas haviam conseguido atacar e desbaratar com sucesso o porto. Aproveitaram com grande artimanha a falta de luar e a falsa tranqüilidade que havia sido oferecida aos guardas de Pelargir. E aqueles que haviam falado, e sido considerados tolos de acreditar em boatos, estavam certos. Os corsários preparavam-se para investir contra Pelargir._

_Com esforço Thorongil conseguiu guiar seus homens, bem-treinados, e logo começou a re-organizar todos os outros guardas de modo que combatessem os corsários._

_Muito do que havia de construções e barcos já estava envolto em chamas, e com poucas chances de ser reaproveitado. Dessa maneira, os homens que se ocupavam em apagar o fogo, agora eram usados também para lutar._

_- Não podemos deixar que eles tomem o porto! – gritou uma figura que dava as costas Thorongil. – Ou ao menor, precisamos tentar! Mensageiros foram enviados a Minas Tirith, mas mesmo assim creio que não será de grande valia, pois chegará tarde demais. – e Thorongil reconheceu Faranor às suas costas._

_- Não! – gritou Thorongil chutando para longe a espada que caia à sua frente e matando seu oponente com um golpe rápido. – Não será para nós de grande valia, mas ao menos terão tempo de organizar os soldados e evitar que os corsários sigam o Anduin até Minas Tirith. – e afastou-se rapidamente. Com agilidade esquivou de um atacante que corria em sua direção e, tomando o caminho de uma ponte, pulou para outra, buscando acertar e encerrar a vida de um arqueiro que alvejava vários homens de Faranor._

_Thorongil podia ver, entre um oponente e outro, que muitos homens haviam caído defendendo o porto. Não tinha a menor idéia de como estavam seus homens. E a última vez que havia visto Faranor, este estava próximo a uma das embarcações usadas pelos corsários. _

_Quantas horas já haviam se passado? A noite não cedia e muito menos as nuvens moviam-se, presas em seus lugares. _

_Seus braços pesavam e seu peito arfava. Sentia seu corpo fatigado reclamar a cada golpe bloqueado e aplicado. Os sons do confronto lhe enchiam os ouvidos e a fumaça preta e quente, forjada dos incêndios, lhe invadiam os pulmões, queimando-os. E, apesar disso, continuava, correndo de um lado para o outro. Ajudava quem estava em desvantagem, dava ânimo aos homens, chamava outros para afastarem os feridos, gritava e enfrentava os corsários. Não podia se dar ao luxo de encostar um momento e sequer recobrar o fôlego._

_Quando se perguntava onde estariam aqueles aos quais era encarregado de liderar, e Faranor, viu-os próximos combatendo um grupo de corsários que tentavam impedi-los, a todo custo, de destruir mais outra embarcação. Logo partiu para a mesma direção, abrindo caminho entre os homens e usando alguns adversários como escudo contra as flechas que agora eram disparadas de uma outra embarcação. Mal dava atenção ao caminho que percorria, apenas cuidando para não tropeçar nos corpos espalhados na trilha que seguia, até alcançar a prancha curta e comprometida que subia para o barco onde estava Faranor._

_- Logo isso terá terminado! – gritou o homem de Pelargir ao ver Thorongil se juntar na luta. – Aos poucos estamos vencendo-os. – dizia, enquanto enxugava o suor que escorria pelo rosto e lhe empapava a barba. – Veja você mesmo enquanto recupera o fôlego! – E, por alguns segundos, Thorongil constatou que, aos poucos, o número de corsários igualava-se ao número de soldados. – Depois destes segundos preciosos, venha meu amigo, pois preciso de sua ajuda! Este barco já está tomado! Precisamos vencer ainda as outras duas embarcações!- e apontou para os dois barcos ancorados ao lado. – E então poderemos descansar um pouco! Será um descanso bem merecido depois desta luta! – gritou ao ouvido do companheiro. Depois Faranor sorriu, embora não lhe escapasse o olhar fatigado e o respirar arrastado do capitão de Gondor. _

_- Pouco descanso teremos depois desta luta Faranor! – gritou-lhe Thorongil enquanto seguia-o descendo pela mesma prancha que havia usado algum tempo atrás. – A noite ainda persiste e temos muito a fazer!_

_- Está enganado! – respondeu aos berros Faranor, enquanto arrebanhava homens ao longo do caminho para ajudá-los. – Logo será dia e o ânimo será renovado! – esclareceu o homem, virando-se para trás em um movimento brusco e apontando para o leste, onde uma linha tênue do céu escuro começava a desbotar. _

_Em resposta ao que lhe era dito, Thorongil virou para onde Faranor apontava e viu que a noite começava a morrer, mas, para sua surpresa então tudo pareceu mudar. O espaço ao seu redor escureceu rapidamente, os archotes e os incêndios se apagaram e como numa noite calma e tranquila, os gritos e sons de espada foram cedendo e silenciando. E nada daquilo teria sido tão bem-vindo se a apreensão e surpresa não lhe invadissem de maneira abrupta a mente, e a dor não engolfasse seu corpo._

*** * * * * *  
**

_Não deveria ter passado muito tempo desde que tudo escurecera. E apesar disso todo o cenário distorcia do que havia visto até então. Homens correndo e lutando, construções destruídas e em chamas, assim como barcos, davam lugar a paredes sólidas de pedra. Arcos de onde pendiam longas cortinas e eram guardados por estátuas com o olhar repleto de compaixão e bondade. Pelos Valar será que estaria sonhando estar em casa, embora aquelas paredes que o envolviam não parecessem com as paredes de seu quarto. Então a inquietação lhe invadiu, forçando-o a levantar e saber o que estava acontecendo._

– _Não... – advertiu uma voz suave e tranqüilizadora, quando Thorongil tentou mover-se, desistindo rapidamente ao sentir a dor crescer novamente por todo seu corpo. – Não deve tentar levantar...Pelo menos por enquanto..._

_- Que lugar é este? – perguntou, apoiando a cabeça em um travesseiro fofo. Começava a reconhecer mais as formas no lugar onde estava. Lamparinas pequenas, muito diferentes das delicadas, claras e bem esculpidas lamparinas élficas, evocavam uma luz amarelada muito fraca e muitas sombras que dançavam conforme ordenavam as chamas. Também podia reconhecer algumas linhas que davam vida ao rosto feminino à sua frente, emoldurado pelas mechas de cabelo cor de bronze e cheio de brilho._

_- Está nas casas de cura meu senhor..._

_- Minas Tirith? – temendo a resposta Thorongil perguntou._

_- Sim...Está em segurança, nas casas de cura de Minas Tirith, Capitão Thorongil._

_- Mas como? Como em Minas Tirith se há poucas horas estava em Pelargir...Estávamos sendo atacados...Estava clareando e então tudo escureceu. – e novamente fechou os olhos, tentando escapar da confusão que julgava estar sofrendo. Como poderia estar em Minas Tirith...E quem era aquela pessoa que lhe afirmava estar ali e não nos Portos...Estava ao lado de Faranor que lhe apontava o nascer do sol ao leste... - Qual...Qual seu nome? –perguntou voltando-se à moça sentada a seu lado._

_- Meu nome é Ioreth senhor, filha de Arieth, a Diretora das casas de cura de Minas Tirith..._

_- Ioreth. Peço então que a chame...Por favor. – pediu, enquanto era engolfado por mais uma onda de dor. Sua cabeça pesava, os pulmões continuavam queimando cada vez que respirava, e a dor pulsava em seu tórax._

_- Aquiete-se, meu senhor...Por favor. Trarei a Senhora Arieth em pouco tempo, e todas as suas perguntas terão as respostas que merecem – e levantou-se Ioreth, levando consigo a pequena lamparina que jazia em uma bancada a seu lado. – Mas, por favor, permaneça deitado. Seu corpo está ferido e cansado e precisa da pouca energia que tem para ficar bom._

_*** * * * * ***_

_Algum tempo se passou até que Thorongil fosse despertado da escuridão que o sono lhe oferecia._

_- Capitão Thorongil...- chamou-lhe uma voz muito familiar. Uma voz que lhe lembrava o canto das gaivotas de Anfalas._

_- Minha Senhora Finduilas... – respondeu Thorongil, reabrindo os olhos e vendo a mulher de suave feitio sentada a seu lado. Um manto azul, que com pouca luz parecia ser de um marinho muito escuro, bordado de estrelas lhe protegia os ombros e os braços cruzados. Embora não soubesse, a noite já minguava e aquela era a hora mais fria antes do amanhecer._

_- Fico feliz que tenha despertado, Capitão...Ouso dizer que o temor que todos tínhamos de sofrer uma perda irreparável já é um fantasma distante. – murmurou Finduilas, dando pela última vez, como nos últimos dois dias, vida ao temor que corria por toda a cidade, já acostumada com a presença poderosa de Thorongil no comando das tropas do Regente._

_- O que faço em Minas Tirith, minha Senhora?E... – hesitou um tanto confuso. – E Pelargir? Houve um ataque..._

_- Deve descansar... – respondeu Finduilas, embora compreendesse toda a confusão que brilhava nos olhos do homem acamado à sua frente. – Está ferido...Foi trazido por seus homens há dois dias de Pelargir. Temiam por sua vida. – e com olhos atentos observou a reação pálida de Thorongil. – Lá, no porto, o auxílio que tinham era ínfimo diante de seu estado, então arriscaram trazendo-o para receber os cuidados de Arieth. – Explicou Finduilas, decidindo apaziguar os temores que cresciam no semblante de Thorongil e que escapavam das mãos crispadas por entre as dobras do cobertor. – Descanse... – repetiu suavemente, tocando a mão ferida e calejada, envolta em faixas claras, como se pudesse lhe passar conforto e um pouco de segurança. – Descanse e quando estiver disposto, o Regente virá. E fique em paz...Pouco sei, mas com este pouco, posso dizer-lhe que deixou Pelargir em segurança._

_- Por um breve momento sei então que posso aceitar estar em paz e agradeço-lhe por me dar esta chance, Senhora. – disse Thorongil, tentando vencer o cansaço que se abatia mais uma vez sobre seu corpo. – Só me permita antes saber, se não for uma intromissão minha, – e hesitou um pouco em fazer a próxima pergunta. – O que faz a nobre Senhora de Gondor nas casas de cura na companhia de apenas um soldado que poderia aguardar por seu Regente?...- E uma pausa se fez enquanto Thorongil recuperava alguma força para falar. – Imagino que este não seja o verdadeiro motivo de sua presença aqui._

_- Capitão, estou aqui por que acho que precisa de um pouco de paz e também para que saiba que os verdadeiros responsáveis por essa mesma paz são o senhor e seus homens que lutaram por Pelargir. Ioreth viu sua preocupação e me disse assim que me encontrou, por isso vim até aqui. – e Finduilas sorriu ao pensar na última pergunta um tanto inusitada que lhe fora feita. Aquele homem ainda preocupava-se com tanto à sua volta. Era muito merecido que logo soubesse que Pelargir estava salvo, que todos podiam contar com segurança contra o medo que os corsários impunham a todo o povo e assim poderia descansar até estar pronto para encontrar-se com o Regente e por certo com Denethor. Finduilas sabia disso. – Respondendo-lhe a última pergunta desta noite, estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que obriga todas as mães estarem acordadas quando seus pequenos não estão bem: Meu pequeno Boromir. – com doçura respondeu Finduilas, aguardando Thorongil acalmar-se e retornar ao quarto ao lado, onde Boromir tinha o sono velado momentaneamente por Arieth e Ioreth._

_- O pequeno está doente, Senhora? – indagou Thorongil com preocupação. Talvez por ver tão poucas crianças humanas e muito menos élficas, e em uma época de tantos distúrbios e conflitos, preocupava-lhe quando algum pequeno adoecia._

_- Um pouco de febre...E um mal estar no início da noite, mas não deve se preocupar Capitão, pois isso cabe a mim como mãe, e o senhor deve descansar também._

_Thorongil permaneceu em silêncio, sendo aos poucos envolvido por um perfume que se assemelhava ao aroma exalado pelas ervas usadas por seu pai elfo. _

_- Athelas... – murmurou Thorongil com a voz mais fraca de quem adormecia._

_- Assim a chamam os antigos sábios em tradições e, acredito que, os elfos, Capitão...Mas será mais fácil indagar a qualquer um em Gondor sobre folhas-do-rei...– disse muito baixo Finduilas antes de desaparecer pela porta que dava para outro cômodo._

*** * * * * * **

_A dor havia cessado há algumas horas, durante a noite, ao contrário do doce e suave aroma de athelas, ainda presente no ambiente claro do quarto. Já estava claro e sabia disso, pois a luz que envolvia o ambiente forçava uma travessia para alcançar seus olhos acinzentados, embora estivessem fechados. Era um dos bons motivos para permanecer com eles fechados. Era dia claro certamente, e logo teria que lidar com perguntas, respostas, anseios, nervosismos e todos à sua volta. Tudo o que Thorongil gostaria de evitar por alguns momentos._

_Respirou fundo, desejando que a athelas pudesse embalá-lo novamente com um sono agradável e talvez alguma paisagem onírica de Imladris. Pelos Valar, cada vez mais sentia saudade de sua casa. E sentia saudade de quando era apenas um menino, de ombros leves, ausentes das grandes responsabilidades que se acumulavam através dos dias. Estava fadado a tornar-se líder dos homens em um dia futuro e em muitos momentos batia-lhe o desespero e a dúvida se conseguiria um dia tomar essas responsabilidades e administrá-las com sabedoria e justiça. Então percebeu que, naquele momento, não teria sucesso em livrar-se desses pensamentos e adormecer novamente. Abriu os olhos e sem sequer pensar os cravou na figura sentada a poucos passos da cama._

_- Meu Senhor... – disse com a voz ainda fraca e sonolenta. – Temo ter dormido demais. Perdoe-me por..._

_- Não há o que perdoar, quando um homem ferido necessita de repouso, muito menos um homem que luta e protege um povo que não é seu e que conquista a vitória ignorando a fragilidade de seu corpo, Capitão. – respondeu o Regente com grande calma e compreensão. – Eu que deveria me desculpar por vir aqui atrapalhar sua recuperação. Arieth bem me advertiu dos cuidados que deve receber ainda e da necessidade de descansar até estar apto às suas atividades mais uma vez... Mas sou um velho muito teimoso._

_- E um regente muito preocupado e ansioso por notícias, aquelas que não fui capaz de dar imediatamente após minha chegada à cidade._

_- Todas as notícias que poderia ter foram relatadas por seus homens, mas não escondo que estou ansioso para sabê-las pelo Capitão. Reconheço que estava certo sobre os corsários e seus planos. E graças à preciosa ajuda de Baranor, Pelargir não caiu em desgraça há quatro dias. E que, por muito pouco, se não fosse pela valentia e devoção que seus homens têm por você, o capitão teria perecido. Fico grato que esteja se recuperando._

_- Sinto-me perdido, Senhor Regente. Mas há quanto tempo estou aqui? A Senhora Finduilas, quando passou por aqui, disse-me que havia sido trazido dois dias após o ataque aos portos._

_- E não está errado, capitão. – Respondeu de maneira paciente o Regente. – Foi trazido depois de dois dias do ataque a Pelargir e permaneceu adormecido sob os cuidados de Arieth por mais dois dias._

_- Compreendo... – respondeu pensativo, Thorongil. – Devo minha vida aos homens de Gondor então._

_- Assim como as famílias deles devem as deles a você. E agora devo deixá-lo. Deve descansar. A Senhora desta casa foi muito enfática quanto aos cuidados ministrados ao capitão. E um deles é que deve ser deixado em repouso. – esclareceu o Regente com um meio sorriso. – Não ouso contrariá-la. Descanse então, pois nem todo homem tem a chance de sair ileso e vivo ao ser flechado pelos habilidosos corsários._

_- Se o senhor Regente não ousa contrariar a Senhora das Casas de Cura, não serei eu o primeiro a fazê-lo. – respondeu Thorongil, levando a mão ao peito oferecendo uma breve despedida ao Regente. _

_Intervalos iam e vinham alternados entre sono e consciência. E, embora conseguisse cada vez mais manter-se consciente, sentia o peso do cansaço e o arrastar das horas. Certamente que os medicamentos élficos acelerariam mais em sua recuperação, mas Thorongil estava muito distante até mesmo da Floresta de árvores douradas e o canto do Nimrodel, ou ao norte onde se situava Mirkwood com seu palácio e cavernas, e seu amigo Legolas, igualmente apto a meter-se em encrencas e ao uso freqüente da cura élfica. E, ao lembrar-se do amigo, riu e surpreendeu-se de ouvir um riso contido acompanhar o seu. Então voltou seu olhar para a porta entreaberta. Lá estava Boromir, espiando pela porta, com toda sua atenção ao homem deitado na única cama do cômodo. Em seu olhar havia um sorriso divertido._

_- Tongil... – murmurou Boromir, reconhecendo Thorongil e riu mais uma vez, antes de voltar-se para o caminho de onde viera, ao ouvir a voz forte e imponente do pai e a voz suave de Finduilas que, enquanto conversavam, não notaram que o filho havia sorrateiramente escapulido de seu quarto, e agora chamavam pelo pequenino. _

_- Venha cá, futuro Senhor de Gondor! – ouviu-se Denethor chamar no outro cômodo e o riso em resposta de boromir._

_Ainda observando a porta vazia, Thorongil fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. A calmaria não tardaria a passar._

*** * * * * ***

"...Os sons da batalha se aproximavam como ondas furiosas se chocando contra o paredão de rocha. Orcs gritavam, agitavam lanças e espadas e atiravam flechas envenenadas contra qualquer homem que ousasse mostrar-se. Trovões retumbavam por todo o vale e a chuva açoitava tudo e todos.

Aragorn, como todos, permanecia dentro dos portões do Forte da Trombeta. Terminava de vestir a malha reluzente que, assim como Gimli e Legolas, recebera ainda no Palácio Dourado de Rohan. Aquela malha havia sido confeccionada há muitos e muitos anos em Gondor, contara Théoden.

Gondor. Era seu destino mais uma vez retomar a estrada que levava à terra de seus antepassados. À terra dos reis. Mas antes teria que passar por Rohan com seus campos enegrecidos de orcs que fervilhavam abismo abaixo.

Respirando profundamente, Aragorn terminou de afivelar o cinto e prender Andúril à cintura e tomou o caminho para a Muralha do Abismo..."

_As portas do salão do regente estavam fechadas e guardadas por dois soldados vestidos com o uniforme negro de Gondor._

_Antes que um dos soldados abrisse a porta, Thorongil fez um sinal para que esta não fosse aberta. Aspirando profundamente o ar fresco da manhã, buscou toda a tranqüilidade que queria fugir de seu peito. Em sua mente revisava todo seu plano, prestes a ser mais uma vez apresentado ao Regente e a seu filho, Denethor. Rogava aos Valar que desta vez os motivos fossem compreendidos e aceitos e assim obtivesse a permissão de partir para Umbar. Mantinha-se parado bem no centro do arco que emoldurava aquela passagem._

_Enfim fez um sinal para o guarda à sua direita e a pesada porta de ferro e madeira abriu-se lentamente, sem o menor barulho._

_- Senhor Regente, Senhor Denethor. – saudou Thorongil aos dois únicos homens que se encontravam no grande salão. Havia abandonado as vestimentas que estava usando enquanto permanecia nas casas de cura e agora usava o uniforme negro dos capitães de Minas Tirith, e por cima, a capa negra que o acompanhava em suas viagem. Sobre ela, havia uma estrela prateada. Símbolo que havia composto o nome pelo qual todos os gondorianos o chamavam. Pois era Thorongil, Águia da Estrela._

_- Aproxime-se capitão. – chamou o Regente acenando com a mão para que atendesse seu pedido. Denethor mantinha o olhar fixo no mapa estendido pela mesa que ocupava um dos cantos do salão. Mal se movera quando Thorongil entrou e os cumprimentou. Ecthelion, sentado à mesa, voltou-se para Thorongil que se aproximava com falsa calma. -- Soube por Arieth que estava de pé e insistindo que estava já recuperado, pronto para retomar seus afazeres, capitão, portanto tomei por certo que esta poderia ser a hora de discutirmos o futuro de Pelargir e o destino que Umbar merece._

_- Logo os outros capitães e conselheiros estarão aqui, meu pai. – interrompeu Denethor desprezando a presença de Thorongil e continuando a explorar os desenhos que compunham o mapa de Gondor, Harondor, a parte conhecida do Haradwaith, a Baia de Belfalas e parte de Rohan._

_- Mas mesmo assim gostaria de antecipar-me com o capitão, embora nos últimos dias tenhamos discutido muito a possibilidade de atacarmos Umbar e destruir as frotas corsárias. – continuou Ecthelion, sem se importar com a observação do filho. Thorongil meneava a cabeça concordando. – Talvez seja sábio de nossa parte agora concordarmos com o capitão, que já mostrou precisão em suas decisões e conselhos. Umbar deve ter suas forças desbaratadas._

_- Esperamos que este feito não seja contrário a todas as esperanças depositadas nesta decisão. – contrariou Denethor, revelando sua desconfiança e pouca expectativa._

_- Ao menos mais uma vez enfraqueceremos as forças do Sul, golpeando Umbar, meu Senhor Denethor. É uma ameaça para toda a nossa região litorânea a para o tráfego marítimo. – insistiu Thorongil, apoiando-se na mesa com as mãos espalmadas sobre o mapa. Desta vez não se renderia facilmente às palavras contrárias de Denethor, e faria o possível para convencer o Regente, e se necessário todo o conselho, das ações urgentes que deveriam ser tomadas. - Se tivermos sucesso, daremos chances aos feudos de manterem suas terras protegidas e, na hora da necessidade, poderão destacar seus soldados em nosso auxílio quando Sauron declarar guerra._

_- Isso não acontecerá na regência de meu pai, Capitão. – Denethor afirmou com veemência._

_- Então teremos tempo suficiente para fortalecermos Gondor mais uma vez. – respondeu Thorongil, tentando conter a raiva e rispidez que procuravam um caminho para crescer e escapar por entre suas palavras._

_Aplancando mais uma vez as divergências que cresciam entre Denethor e Thorongil, Ecthelion chamou a atenção dos dois para o mapa. – Capitão, o que pretende fazer? Que estratégias vêm estudando para o ataque?_

_- Senhor Regente, mantenho a base do plano que lhes falei na última ocasião de nossa conversa. Não podemos contar com a frota que está no porto de Harlond, pois não passam de barcaças utilizadas para mercadorias e grãos principalmente. Nossa frota se concentra em Pelargir e, apesar do recente ataque, nossas perdas não foram grandes. _

_- No total perdemos seis grandes embarcações e várias menores e muitas outras não estão em condições de serem enviadas ao mar, embora tenhamos previsões propícias para a navegação. – respondeu Ecthelion, devolvendo à mesa um pergaminho no qual as perdas eram listadas. Junto a ele estavam os relatórios sobre os acontecimentos em Pelargir._

_- Com meus homens tomarei a Estrada do Sul, mantendo distância do Anduin até Pelargir. Possivelmente uma viagem de dois a três dias e meio. Levaremos suprimentos para somente estes dias. Todo o resto será providenciado lá. Tenho certeza que Capitão Faranor nos auxiliará. – Começou Thorongil, enquanto apontava no mapa seu roteiro._

– _Em Pelargir, tomaremos uma pequena esquadra, com parte do que restou intacto. Não podemos aguardar a recuperação dos avariados e muito menos a construção de novos barcos. Devemos aproveitar as chances: ainda estamos distante do período de tempestades, não esperam tão cedo o retorno dos navios corsários e temos a vantagem de que acreditam que toda nossa frota está comprometida com o ataque._

_- Mas certamente logo saberão que seu ataque foi um fracasso, pois de Pelargir até às fozes do Anduin e por toda a costa há espiões. – apontou Denethor ao lembrar os relatos de navios corsários por toda a costa e subindo o grande rio._

_- Sim...Teremos que correr este risco e por este motivo deve ser apenas uma pequena esquadra. Um grande número de barcos chamaria a atenção, despertando a hipótese de uma retaliação a Umbar... Ao mesmo tempo, todos sabem que muitos barcos sobem e descem o Anduin para fazer comércio, principalmente com Dol Amroth, Edhellond e Tolfalas. Com os preparativos prontos, navegaremos até Umbar. Usaremos a mesma tática dos corsários, atacando à noite! A lição que nos deram foi valiosa, Senhor Regente._

_- Quanto tempo de Pelargir até Umbar Capitão? – Indagou Denethor abandonando a observação do mapa e voltando sua atenção para Thorongil._

_Com a indagação Thorongil sentiu que havia conseguido a atenção de Denethor. E certamente contava isso como um bom sinal, um passo mais para conseguir a permissão do Regente .- Com bom tempo, todos os remos ocupados e o vento a favor...Talvez consigamos chegar em oito dias. Teremos que guardar distância, aportando em algum lugar próximo. Umbar é um grande porto natural, mas há outras baías menores onde possamos ancorar. Lá teremos que esperar que anoiteça._

_- Senhores, esta discussão aconteceu há pouco mais de vinte dias, portanto sabemos dos riscos e possibilidades. Também estou a par das opiniões de todos os nobres conselheiros e capitães. Há de se convir que, com o ataque a Pelargir, os corsários estão se aventurando mais e mais pelo Anduin. – começou Ecthelion, enquanto sentava-se em seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa. – Estou de acordo que este é o momento de atacarmos Umbar e os corsários._

_- Espero não estarmos nos precipitando, meu pai. – disse Denethor, finalmente aceitando que estava diante de uma situação inevitável e necessária. - E que, na hora de nossa necessidade, os homens no Sul lembrem–se desta decisão._

_- Não devemos ter dúvidas disso, Denethor. Jamais. A história de Gondor mostra o destino daqueles que se negaram servir ao reino, traindo-nos. Sabe tão bem como qualquer soldado e capitão de Gondor que os feudos do sul juraram aliança a Gondor. – respondeu o Regente com um suave tom de repreensão que poucos poderiam perceber em sua voz. Portanto, Capitão, deve instruir seus homens para que se preparem. Devem partir o mais breve possível._

**3 – Um Longo passo para Partir.**

_Como há quase trinta dias, no ataque a Pelargir, Tilion mostrava apenas um quarto de sua face no caminho escuro que percorria pelo céu._

_Tudo era uma grande escuridão exceto pelas luzes mortiças que salpicavam o porto, vindas dos navios inimigos espalhados pelo ancoradouro e dos bares e construções indistintas._

_Há algumas horas havia anoitecido e o silêncio era crescente. Nem mesmo os barcos produziam o menor barulho. Manwë contribuía com um vento fraco que impulsionava as velas, adiando por algumas horas a ajuda dos remadores, que descansavam no fundo das embarcações._

_A mesma escuridão que cobria o porto, ocultava a pequena esquadra gondoriana. Apenas as lamparinas de segurança continuavam acesas, e no grande navio Ëarmír, a Jóia do Mar, apenas a lanterna-guia permanecia com seus tons alaranjados, servindo de guia para as outras embarcações._

_- Este silêncio me dá arrepios, capitão. – murmurou Faranor, que insistira a ponto de Thorongil aceitar sua participação na empreitada. – Todos os homens estão aguardando suas ordens. Pôde ver que, conforme instruído, todos trocaram suas roupas por vestes escuras. – completou, indicando para os homens que, enrolados em suas capas, aguardavam em silêncio no convés._

_- Devemos esperar mais um pouco, Faranor. Até o turno do meio. Mais duas horas é o que precisamos. – respondeu Thorongil sem tirar os olhos do porto que se aproximava lentamente. – Muitos estarão ainda saciando a sede por bebidas e mulheres e, contado seus saques, de modo que poucos homens devem ter permanecido na guarda dos navios. – e parou de falar voltando-se para a linha tênue e irregular que se formava. Os navios corsários. Havia contabilizado cerca de trinta grandes navios e inúmeras pequenas embarcações entre barcaças e escaleres._

_Aos poucos a proa de Ëarmír cortava a ondulação irrequieta da água e diminuía a distância que havia entre a frota de Gondor e as embarcações inimigas. Se fosse possível, da mesma maneira, daria para cortar a tensão que permeava o ar. Todos os homens , apesar de quietos, ansiavam que o ataque começasse logo. Podiam sentir o suor por entre os dedos e o coração pulsando acelerado._

_* * * * * *_

_Aproximavam-se mais e mais. Agora estavam entre a frota corsária. As vozes indistintas agora ganhavam tons e significados. Risos e uma cantoria descabida misturavam-se a ofensas ganhas certamente em algum jogo terminado pelos tripulantes que permaneciam em suas embarcações._

_Como uma sombra, o Ëarmír parou ao lado de uma galé corsária._

_Thorongil respirou fundo e abandonou a amurada que segurava com força. Acenou para Faranor e assim todos os homens se moveram tão silenciosamente que apenas ouvidos élficos seriam capazes de captar toda a movimentação._

_Sombras escuras então passaram de uma embarcação para outra e depois de alguns minutos, sons ocos contra a madeira foram ouvidos. _

_Tomando o arco e as aljavas na mão, Thorongil e Faranor voltaram-se para o centro do barco onde os homens se reuniam rapidamente. Em pouco tempo seus rostos tomaram uma cor alaranjada pelas pequenas centelhas faiscantes. – Queimem tudo o que puderem. – ordenou Thorongil com a voz sombria. _

_Em pouco tempo, centenas de flechas flamejantes cortavam o céu e as primeiras labaredas começavam a engolir as velas e o madeirame de conveses e mastros. E os primeiros gritos alardeavam os corsários. A cena que acontecera em Pelargir agora era reinventada e homens corriam em busca de seus arcos e armas. Lorotas e mulheres eram deixadas de lado e a correria se instaurava por todo o porto._

_Aproveitando a surpresa instaurada, muitos soldados gondorianos já se espalhavam pelo caís de pedra e atacavam os adversários, enquanto flechas continuavam a zunir queimando o que estivesse em seu caminho._

_Thorongil e Faranor, assim como os outros capitães de mar-e-de-guerra, afastaram-se dos navios, liderando grupos de soldados para percorrerem o caís. Todos os inimigos caíam diante da agilidade e fúria dos atacantes. Havia uma nova disposição em Thorongil. Ao contrário da fatiga que sentia enquanto combatia os corsários em Pelargir, sentia uma grande disposição. Os olhos acinzentados fulguravam rebatendo o brilho das chamas que envolviam as construções e os navios ao longo do porto. Empregava tal força coma espada, que cada movimento era letal. Todos os homens que cruzavam seu caminho caiam rapidamente._

_Cornetas soavam inaudíveis, ocultas pelos sons das explosões que se seguiam. Espadas se chocavam e flechas continuavam, em menor escala, a cruzarem o céu. Toda a extensão do porto era iluminada pelos navios e prédios corsários que queimavam. _

_- Ouça-os! – gritou Dereion, um dos capitães que tivera o navio queimado em Pelargir, enquanto recobrava o fôlego. – Ouça-os nessa língua amaldiçoada deles. Amaldiçoam-nos, enquanto provam do próprio veneno._

_- Sim Dereion... Amaldiçoam-nos agora e amanhã o farão também enquanto lamentam suas perdas e o desafio feito a Gondor! – berrou Thorongil, tentando fazer-se audível com os sons da batalha. Por um breve momento parou para recobrar o fôlego e enxugar o suor que escorria pelo rosto. – Mas vamos nos apressar! Temos muito ainda a fazer e pouco tempo. Antes de o sol raiar devemos partir!_

_* * * * * *_

_Perdendo-se com seus homens entre os corsários, Thorongil deparou-se com um grupo de corsários que combatiam os soldados de Gondor com grande ferocidade. Eram liderados pelo Capitão do Porto. _

_Certamente aquele homem era descendente dos númenorianos negros, pois era mais alto e mais forte que a maior parte dos outros corsários. Bradava a espada com violência e força enquanto proferia maldições e escarnecia de seus atacantes._

_Em prontidão, Thorongil adiantou-se tomando a frente de outros combatentes, diante do Capitão do Porto. Estava em vantagem e logo desferiu o primeiro golpe, entretanto o homem aparou com grande habilidade e rapidez. Então se afastaram mirando um ao outro._

_Embora não tirasse os olhos do líder dos corsários, o capitão de Gondor podia perceber os vultos que corriam e se chocavam à sua volta. Sentia os olhos arderem com a fumaça provocada pelo incêndio e o suor correr pelo rosto, empapuçando a barba. Entretanto nada o impediria nem o afastaria dali. Seus dedos seguravam com força a espada. A lâmina, suja e já escurecida com o sangue seco e coagulado, refletia em pequenos espaços as luzes confusas do porto._

_Poucos segundos se passaram, então gritando palavras que feririam quaisquer ouvidos civilizados, o capitão dos corsários avançou tentando golpes laterais um atrás do outro, entretanto todos se mostraram inúteis enquanto Thorongil os aparava ou se desviava rapidamente. _

_Antes que se afastassem, Thorongil avançou, investindo duro contra seu oponente até ouvir um berro odioso e agourento. Havia acertado o corsário. Sem permitir que se recompusesse, Thorongil continuou atacando, desferindo golpes contra o inimigo até sentir que mais uma vez a lâmina cortar como uma navalha. Pego de surpresa o corsário cambaleou tentando se afastar. Seus olhos negros brilhavam de ódio e não parava de proferir maldições na língua negra de Mordor. Antes que pudesse dar alguns passos para trás e se recuperar, Thorongil atacou novamente, desferindo um golpe na altura da garganta, até as palavras morrerem em horror e surpresa._

_Os olhos do capitão de Umbar arregalaram-se e aos poucos foram perdendo o brilho mortífero que há pouco fulgurava. Antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, a lâmina que o havia calado foi desferida mais uma vez, passando por pele e carne até alcançar a espinha, cortando todo o sustento do corpo, que caia contra o chão imundo do cais._

_- O Capitão de Umbar caiu! – os gritos atônitos e vitoriosos dos soldados de Gondor tentavam sobrepujar os sons da batalha, enquanto Thorongil observava o corpo inimigo caído a seus pés. – O capitão negro caiu! _

_Sem hesitar então, Thorongil chamou os soldados que se desvencilhavam dos corsários ao seu redor. Logo partiu com todos, percorrendo o caís e chamando todos os soldados. Logo partiriam. No caminho observava os navios em chamas e os corpos dos corsários espalhados por todo o caminho. Estava desejoso daquela missão chegar ao fim. Além de desejoso, estava cansado. Seus braços latejavam depois de infindáveis golpes que havia desferido durante toda a noite._

_- Devemos partir imediatamente Capitão Thorongil! – gritou Faranor quando se juntou ao grupo que crescia rapidamente enquanto percorria o caís de volta aos navios. – Nosso tempo está se esgotando. Logo vai amanhecer. Devemos partir o mais rápido possível. – Seu peito arfava e sua voz, rouca, tremulava. No entanto o sorriso estampado em seu rosto revelava a satisfação de estar prestes a terminar, de maneira satisfatória, mais uma missão por Gondor. – Vamos. – continuava gritando ao lado de Thorongil, enquanto convocavam os soldados a seguí-los._

_- Há um escaler esperando-os mais à frente. – gritou Dereion vindo de encontro ao grupo e apontando para Thorongil e Faranor. – Ele os levará para o Ëarmír!_

**4 - Partir para Retornar.**

_A viagem de retorno já havia levado dias e toda a imensidão azul de céu e mar já era invadida pelas formas e contrastes das terras do sul de Gondor. Naquele momento navegavam entre Tolfalas e Harondor, com toda a sua disputada costa desértica. No dia seguinte aportariam certamente em Pelargir._

_Muitos homens comemoravam o retorno para casa, muito significativo, pois haviam cumprido com sucesso a missão que o Regente de Gondor havia confiado sob a ordem do capitão Thorongil._

_- Veja! – apontou Faranor antes de se apoiar na amurada do navio ao lado de Thorongil. – Meu coração nunca ficou tão alegre de rever estas terras como agora Thorongil! – continuou dizendo depois de entregar uma caneca de vinho ao homem ao seu lado. – Será que conseguiremos aproveitar um pouco de paz?_

_Em silêncio, sem saber a resposta para a pergunta que lhe era feita, Thorongil fitava a caneca aninhada em suas mãos. Não sabia mais ao certo que significado dar à palavra _"paz"_. Será que era estar ao lado daqueles que amava? Ou estar em paz era dar paz àqueles que não tinham forças para lutar contra as forças ao Leste que lentamente se levantavam e ameaçavam a todos? Estar em paz era não estar com o coração e os ombros pesados com as obrigações que corriam em seu sangue, inquieto, incerto de qual passo deveria dar em seguida, chegando em Minas Tirith? Não sabia o que responder a Faranor, então se limitou a jogar de ombros e tomar um gole de vinho cujo gosto apenas lhe amargou mais a saudade que sentia de Imladris e seus habitantes e o conhecimento que outros rumos deveriam ser tomados antes de voltar para Imladris._

_Sem ter uma resposta Faranor continuou a falar. – Levará tempo até que Umbar recobre seu poderio. Todos os homens concordam com isso. – Apontou para os homens no convés e então se voltou sorridente para o capitão de Gondor. – Se temos uma chance de usufruir um tempo de paz, antes que Mordor nos atormente com uma guerra, este tempo é agora meu amigo! É tempo de treinar nossos jovens soldados, tempo para reconstruirmos nossa frota e até melhorá-la! Também é tempo para que os mais jovens que eu se casem e tenham seus filhos...Ou como eu... É tempo para reaquecer o coração, já frio e acostumado com as noites vazias, de trabalho e vigília! – e riu antes de tomar o último gole que restava na caneca, sem dar muita atenção para o olhar que Thorongil lhe lançava em resposta._

_- Você está certo Faranor...Está muito certo... – e também tomou o último gole de vinho que sobrava._

_Várias horas já haviam se passado desde que o Ëarmír, seguido pelos outros navios, havia cruzado as fozes do Anduin. Agora navegavam rio acima. Não contavam mais com o vento e sim com os remos, que todos ocupados, moviam-se como um só par, fazendo força contra a correnteza escura e veloz do rio._

_Aqueles que não estavam trabalhando, mantinham-se reunidos em pequenos grupos, cantando canções de vitória e retorno para quem quisesse ouvir e saber que mais uma vez os filhos de Gondor voltavam vitoriosos._

_Enquanto isso Thorongil mantinha-se enrolado em sua capa observando o movimento da margem esquerda. Anoitecia rápido e as formas das montanhas ao longe se fundiam já com o céu azul escuro e pequenos focos de luz, muito fracos, salpicavam a terra mais próxima do rio. Em silêncio avaliava os últimos acontecimentos da mesma forma que havia feito nos últimos dias, enquanto terminava os relatórios e cartas que deveriam ser entregues ao Regente, tão logo fosse possível. Havia, com sucesso, também cumprido o propósito que havia lançado a si mesmo e que igualmente tinha sido aprovado por Lorde Elrond. Entretanto estava distante de encerrar o longo período em que se mantinha longe de casa. Outra sombra crescia em sua mente e assim colocava outra tarefa em seu caminho._

_- Em poucas horas aportaremos em Pelargir Capitão Thorongil – avisou Dereion que se aproximava na companhia de Faranor._

_- E então capitão, ficará em Pelargir por alguns dias e depois partirá com seus homens de volta à bela Minas Tirith? – indagou Faranor enquanto desabava sem a menor cerimônia ao lado de Thorongil._

_- Ficaremos o suficiente para reunirmos mantimentos para a viagem de volta Faranor. – respondeu Thorongil. – Sabe que não posso dar-me ao luxo de deixar o Senhor Regente aguardando por notícias. Tão logo possamos partir, assim o faremos._

_* * * * *_

_Antes do amanhecer, como Dereion havia dito, tinham alcançado Pelargir e lá com festa foram recebidos. Diversas obras já haviam sido iniciadas para recuperar o porto e por isso muitos homens já estavam despertos, começando seus trabalhos._

_Mal haviam chegado, Thorongil ordenou que seus homens organizassem mantimentos e animais para que partissem logo para Minas Tirith._

_- Gostaria de convencê-los a ficar, mas compreendo que as notícias devem ser entregues imediatamente ao Regente. – disse Faranor enquanto acompanhava Thorongil à mesma estalagem onde estivera instalado durante sua primeira permanência em Pelargir. – Há algo que eu possa fazer por você enquanto estiver aqui?_

_- Agradeço Faranor, mas será apenas o tempo para concluir mais algumas mensagens que devo despachar para o Regente, antes mesmo que eu parta daqui. E mais nada. Todos já estão cuidando de suas tarefas. Devo agora liberá-lo de suas obrigações comigo meu amigo. Agradeço, Faranor, filho de Hador. – encerrou Thorongil antes que Faranor o deixasse para finalizar as cartas que deveriam ser enviadas ao Regente._

_A tarefa de escrever a última mensagem ao Regente estava se mostrando um tanto penosa, pois não encontrava as melhores palavras para se dirigir a Ecthelion. Diversas vezes já havia a reescrito e agora acreditava ter chegado a algo satisfatório, pois era curto e direto, como agradava ao Regente e a si próprio. Na curta mensagem que enviava ao Senhor de Gondor, apenas dizia: "Outras tarefas me chamam, senhor, e muito tempo e muitos perigos deverão passar antes que eu volte outra vez a Gondor, se esse for o meu destino." Então a lacrou e colocou junto às outras mensagens que entregaria ao mensageiro._

_Era o momento de partir e encerrar mais uma parcela do caminho que um dia o levaria a Gondor mais uma vez. _

_Surpresos, senão chocados, de não serem guiados por seu Capitão até a cidade de Minas Tirith, os soldados despediram-se de Thorongil e o viram, tomando o barco que o aguardava na margem esquerda, atravessar o rio Anduin e seguir na direção das Montanhas da Sombra._

"...Diante das muralhas de Minas Tirith estava todo o povo da cidade, junto com os soldados de Gondor e Rohan e tantos outros vindos dos feudos aliados. E o alvoroço que se fazia em meio à festa, pois o Portão Negro e seu senhor, Sauron, haviam tombado, foi então tomado por um silêncio cheio de respeito.

À entrada da cidade aproximavam os dúnedain liderados por Aragorn e seguidos por Éomer, o Senhor de Rohan, o Príncipe Imrahil e Gandalf, além de Merry, Pippin, Sam e Frodo do Condado.

Como havia dito uma vez na mensagem enviada ao Regente Ecthelion, cumprindo seu destino, retornava mais uma vez a Gondor. Sentia uma certa tristeza, ao encontrar finalmente com Faramir naquele momento, ao relembrar de Ecthelion e de não poder, ao lado de Boromir, ouvir os soldados gritarem suas chegadas à bela Minas Tirith. Entretanto a cidade voltaria a ser tão bela quanto uma vez descrita por Boromir.

Após a cerimônia de entrega da coroa, emblema dos reis que vieram pelo Mar, Aragorn, seguidos por todos, passou pelas ruas cobertas de flores até chegar à Cidadela, adentrando-a. A bandeira da Árvore e das Estrelas foi desfraldada sobre o torreão mais alto, e iniciou-se o reinado do Rei Elessar, que também era Passolargo e _Envinyatar_, o Renovador, e outrora Thorongil, capitão de Rohan e Gondor."


End file.
